


And The Mountains Echoed

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dark, Dubious Consent, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Shifter Dean, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; author's choice, author's choice, my skins are as various as my names</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Mountains Echoed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



Travis. Sue. Jackie. David. This face, this monster, has many, many names, and today, it’s name is Dean. 

The creature looks like his brother. It walks and talks like Dean and even smells like his brother, but it is not Dean. Sam knows that by the shift of his walk, Dean is cocky but he doesn’t strut like that. “W-w-where is my brother?” His voice trembles, he swallows as ragged gulp. “What have you done with him?” If it were only his life on the line Sam would make a dash for his gun clutched in the shifter's hand; but it’s not only his life on the line but Dean's as well. He doesn’t know where his brother is, if he is alive. All Sam knows is that if he plays this right he may see Dean again. 

The shifter cold cocks him, quick-to-curl fingers smash into his jaw, and pain explodes through his body. He sways but stays on his feet, and fights not to cringe when the monster gets in his face and snarls, “Be a good little bitch, and I will your brother live.”

The monster looks him up and down with green eyes in the likeness of the man he loves. A gaze of seduction and lust, perverted in pleasure and Sam feels the fear twist in his belly. When the shifter orders him up against the wall, and he obeys; feeling exposed, nude and vulnerable. Sam tries not to vomit as the monster palms his cock through his jeans. 

“That’s right, put your chest against the window and spread your legs, arch your back, and beg me to fuck you.” The word roll off the shifter's tongue so easily, eyes roaming over Sam’s nude body, glazing brightly green. Sam resists his instincts to fight; he spreads his legs and arches his back, present himself to the twisted monster he wants to drive a knife into. The shifter hums, moves closer; one finger dips around his rim, and Sam flinches as he fights to keep from lashing out. This is for Dean, it’s all for Dean, he tells himself as the finger slips inside. Keep Dean safe. 

Dean saved you from the fire, Sam reminds his heart as the shifter slowly begins to finger fuck him, and he tastes bile in his throat as he remembers, Dean has protected you your entire life. Now it’s your turn to protect him.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/266292.html?thread=51643188#/t51643188)


End file.
